paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Frost Demon
Frost Demon's are a race of Demonic Entities that exist in the Paradox Rift, and co-operate with the Paradox Rift in exchange for an extension on there Lives. They are noted by there Bio-exoskeleton that encapsulates the Ice inside of them, There skill with Magic, and there particular affinity for Stealth. They make great Stealth Operatives, Though some, born with a 'Berserker Gene', Can become incredibly wrathful and great Melee Fighters. Despite previously being noted as Demonic, the Frost Demon's have integrated into life in the Paradox Rift fairly well, Despite being a more rare species, They are very much beloved. Gene's Frost Demon's come in Three different Types, Depending on there Gene's that cause there bodies to alter in various ways. the Satanus Gene, Is considered the most standard of all frost demon's, as 50% of all Frost Demon's are Satanus. As a result, They are the basis for all frost demon's. The Satanus Gene's are often short, Ranging in at only Four foot tall, or Five Foot Even for a 'Tall' member of this gene. They are considered great stealth operatives, able to use there Ice to slip into small crevaces, and use there inborn stealth abilities to hide from detection. Satanus Gene's Tend to have Small horns, covered by there Bio-Exoskeleton, As well as long tails. They can also occasionally be born with an Ice-borne Venom that can be distributed from there tail, though this feature is a rarity among the Satanus gene's. The Nero Gene is a fairly common variant of Frost Demon, as roughly 40% of all Frost Demon's are of the Nero Gene. Standing at 4 Ft Tall with a 5'5 Ft Maximum, They are considered the 'Magic' Users of the Frost demons, as There Inborn stealth abilities and Bio-Exoskeleton are much weaker than the other variants, Becoming much weaker than the other two, at the acceptation that they have an Extraordinary control over magic, and can practice much more powerful spells and abilities than there other two counterparts. They have No Horns to speak of, and there Bio-exoskeleton is very thin, and takes the appearance more of Clothing than actual armor, and there Exoskeleton can be Removed, to place clothes underneath. The 'Berserk' Gene, is the Strongest, and rarest of all the Frost Demon Gene's, Making up only 10% of the entire frost demon population. Berserk Frost Demon's are noted for having a shocking 5 to 10 FT Height, With massive muscular structure, and all possible manners of attacking, Strength, Stealth and Magical power increased to be much higher than the Satanus and Nero, and Magical power just below the Nero's level. Berserk's often have several horns, as well as Armor among there Tails. As well as this, Berserk's can sometimes have a Unique Black Ice Horn's that can pierce there exoskeleton, and Mask's to surround there face. They are ferociously powerful, at the cost of there lifespan shortening to only 20 or so years of life. Appearance Frost Demon's are often Short, Commonly only being about five feet at there tallest, Thus making them often underestimated by the common populace. They possess Three type's of 'Skin'. There Muscle, Which is usually of a dark coloration. There Bio-Exoskeleton, A White, Though sometimes other color's, Blocky Armor made of a Thick White Ice that can protect its wearer against Magical and Physical attacks, Though suffering from the fact it isn't entirely surrounding its body, and only in the most key area's. And lastly, There 'Ice', Domes of Ice that surround there bodies in various area's, and act as personal Life Givers to the Frost Demons, as They require cold temperature's in order to maintain there life. These Ice Domes can not be melted by Physical Fire or Heat, but only by Magical Fire's, which can be Fatal. As well, Female Frost demon's Exist, There Bio-Exoskeleton often taking the form of Drapery's and Skirts, though still just as protective. Female's are only born 1 to every 6 Male Frost Demon, Making them even rarer for there species! They posses softer skin, and less 'Ice' Than there male counterparts, but are just as physically capable as there male versions. Abilities Every Frost Demon has the following abilities * Control of Cyrokinesis naturally. * Flight * Natural Camouflage and Short Invisibility (except for Nero Gene's) * Poisonous Horns (Except for Nero Gene's) * Berserk Rage: Able to temporarily evolve there Gene into the Berserk gene for 30 Minuites. After which, the Frost Demon Dies. (Except for Berserk Gene's) Trivia * Inspired, Obviously, by the Frieza Race. Notable Frost Demon's * Tundras